


It Began Innocently

by OwlinAutumn



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Adorable and Hot All at Once, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hot Lab Rat Smexings, Look I just couldn't resist okay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlinAutumn/pseuds/OwlinAutumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While their bumbling flirtation is sweet - nearly cloyingly so, Bobby and Henry just need a push in the ‘right’ direction, and David is always glad to assist and instruct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Began Innocently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaygoose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jaygoose).



It begins innocently, as anything involving Henry Andrews and Bobby Dawson does. Henry had bought a new television, and if he was to invite anyone, he has to invite best buddy Bobby over to help him break it in. Perhaps they’d watch some spaghetti westerns, or an action movie of some kind, or maybe they’d throw something into the XBox and put the new screen through its paces. Henry had popped the popcorn, more than they could ever want or eat, there were chips to be had, and he had made sure there was plenty of beer in the fridge. Everything was ready for Bobby and Henry hangout night.

Then David Hodges shows up, following darkly in Bobby’s shadow, as Bobby smiles apologetically, explaining that he had invited David and forgot to ask Henry if it was alright if he came along. Henry smiles back, waving away the fact that it’s fine, that it is guys’ night, after all, and all are welcome. And as Bobby nods a slow smirk crosses David’s face as he watches them talk … Innocence can actually be heard going out the window.

Henry and Bobby are like the childhood best friends that you always wished you could’ve kept. They hug and they laugh freely, they toss popcorn at each other and they wrestle over the remote. David sometimes wishes to himself that he weren’t so jaded and negative, that he could be carefree and naïve like they act, but only for a few seconds. And then he remembers that he sees what they don’t. Two grown men who are totally head-over-heels for each other, two rather attractive and attracted individuals too intent on being considerate of the other’s friendly feelings that they don’t do a damn thing about it. He could guess that Henry’s not as innocent as he seems, just a little reserved, shy, and a bit prudish. He knows Bobby isn’t … Knows intimately. Perhaps there’s something he can do about it. It never occurs to him that this would be wrong, that he might be making something complex out of a simple friendship. For him, this was helping; he wanted to help them figure out how foolish they were both being.

The opportunity comes when they’re all lounging on Henry’s couch. David has the popcorn and is lazily consuming it kernel by kernel as he watches Henry and Bobby try to blast each other into oblivion on some strange video game or other. Bobby is having the worst time, simply because he’s muttering about inaccuracies of the depictions of weapons in the game, the way the guns are firing as opposed to how they would recoil in real life, even the sound effects. Henry keeps laughing and getting the drop on him for it, and that frustrates Bobby even more, even though he’s grinning like a fool.

After the sixteen millionth time Henry’s little man jumps out and shoots Bobby’s character, running him out of lives, Bobby cannot stand it any longer. With a laugh, he tosses down his controller, leaping for Henry to tickle him, pinning him under one arm as he holds the younger man down on the floor. Their laughter is riotous, making even David smile, as Bobby tickles the life out of Henry and poor Henry struggles to wriggle free, his arms trapped, his ears turning a brick red.

As they both run out of air, there is a slow silence, the good-humored quiet of two friends catching their breath. Except, Bobby is crouching over Henry, looking down on him thoughtfully, almost quizzically, as Henry stares up at him, a pure beam on his face. David knows that gaze of old, the look in Bobby’s eyes. He can bet that it’s been there before when he’s wrestled with Henry, and has probably always resulted in good natured jostling, sitting somewhere quiet, or perhaps even running for the bathroom. The fool. 

Before Bobby has a chance to do any of that this time around, he can feel David’s hand on his back, one wrapping around to his chest in a strange embrace as David leans over his shoulder, getting down on the floor with them. David is smiling down at Henry, one of those hungry, carnivorous smiles Bobby’s seen before, only he can’t say anything because now, not only is Henry laying prostrate beneath him, but David’s hands have him frozen to the spot. Henry’s face has gone slightly blank, although there’s a hint of confusion around the eyes, unsure of what exactly is going on.

“Bobby, really,” David purrs into Bobby’s ear, making his eyes flutter closed. “Teasing the poor boy so?”

“Don’t know what you mean, Dave,” Breathes Bobby, flushing. “Let me up.”

“Hmm. No. I don’t think so. You’ve both been playing, now it’s my turn. Bobby, open your eyes. Seriously.”

Bobby does, looking down at a rather bewildered Henry. The look on Henry’s face makes Bobby’s stomach flitter with fear. Why was he always so helpless to the demands of David Hodges? Perhaps it was simply because David often knew him better than he knew himself. Of course, in this instance, it’s about to get him in trouble, and his heart is dropping into his stomach. He doesn’t want to lose Henry as a friend, and the way the younger man is looking up at him, he knows it can’t be long off, save for the fact he is pinned to the floor. David, oblivious to all the things running through Bobby’s mind, continues viewing over Bobby’s shoulder, smirking.

“Kiss him, Robert. Go on,” Murmurs David, Bobby’s stomach jumping into his throat. David’s sensed what he wants, and Bobby can see the flicker of something in Henry’s eyes … a glint, perhaps, and the slight hopeful curve of an eyebrow that makes him suddenly brave enough to try it. Leaning in carefully, as David traces lazy, coaxing circles on his back with his fingertips, he put his lips to Henry’s. The hesitant beginnings of a kiss that was mind-bendingly wonderful and at the same time scary as hell; he’d always wanted to kiss Henry, but at that moment, his are the only lips doing anything.

Then thin, blushed softness presses gently up, the feel of Henry’s lips parting as the younger man’s tongue darts out, just momentarily, a brief invitation for more. Suddenly they’re engaged in a rather deep, shy kiss, tongues tentatively touching, exploring slowly the contour of lip and tooth and tongue. Henry’s arms are straining for freedom and Bobby shifts, allowing hands to roam up his chest, into his curls.

“Much better,” David whispers.

When they finally pull apart, Bobby is breathless, gazing down at Henry with new eyes, the dark-haired man gazing up at him, licking his lips. He has forgotten being nervous, in the face of this new revelation, and leans down to place a sweet kiss on Henry’s cheek, making Henry flush and giggle. David has sat back on his haunches at this point, and is rising to his feet. Bobby sees no reason to keep Henry lying on the floor, and begins to move as well. Of course, David could probably think of one reason to keep him down there, but still. As Bobby rolls off and sits up, it becomes rather embarrassingly obvious that he enjoyed both the wrestling and the kissing a bit too much. He blushes, trying to cross his knees.

David just smirks at him knowingly. Henry, only just sitting up, hasn’t noticed; he’s still distracted by the kiss and the sudden knowledge that his liking for Bobby wasn’t just a one-sided crush. Reaching a hand out to him, David offers it to help Henry up, an offer which he takes, standing hesitantly. He is grateful to David, but still awkward about his presence. David pats his cheek, as one would a child, smiling too brightly at him. “Aw, Henry. You’ve got our friend Bobby rather distracted, haven’t you?”

“I … I … “ Stutters Henry, confused, but David just lifts his fingers to hush him, his hands turning Henry easily, as if he were a doll, his hands slipping around his waist. Henry twitches nervously, now uncertain again, while Bobby is looking rather disturbed by this new turn of events, wondering what the hell David is going to do next.

“Shhh, now. I know what the problem is. Here,” David’s fingers were curling around the edges of Henry’s shirt, and he begins coaxing the shirt up Henry’s torso. He doesn’t know what he’s enjoying more, the soft catching of the breath in Henry’s throat or Bobby’s eyes, now round as saucers. Suddenly David feels like the snake in the Garden of Eden, holding the fruit out to Eve, and the look on Bobby’s face signals the fall of Man.

Soon, three shirts have found the floor, Henry removing Bobby’s and Bobby insisting on removing David’s, and the scene that was before all childish laughing and games is now all fingers and lips and soft moaning. Bobby is busy exploring Henry’s neck with his tongue, his hands following the lines of his back. Meanwhile, David is watching carefully, almost studiously, the mentor supervising two pupils. Henry is no longer confused, his mouth curves in a panting smile, soft whimpers escaping his lips as Bobby finds that tender spot behind his bright red ear. Henry can feel the hardness that Bobby had tried to conceal pressed now against his thigh and he rubs into it, making Bobby gasp and retaliate with a playful bite on Henry’s neck.

Perhaps they are beyond needing my help, David muses silently as he watches Henry take Bobby’s wrists, leading him towards the hall, and he almost considers letting them go without him and taking his leave when they both pause, looking back to him together, the same question in their eyes, although Robert Dawson is the one to voice it.

“David?”

The students cannot do without the teacher. “I’m coming.”

They form a trail, Henry leads Bobby by the hand, David following close behind. The bedroom is small and mostly filled with the bed that Henry had agonized over buying. They had made fun of him for picking the queen size, especially when the moving men tried to get it through the door and into the room. Now, he thinks, it could possibly all be worth it.

Bobby pulls Henry to him, backing him up against the footboard, bending in to kiss him again. The feel of David’s hands on his skin, tracing the familiar muscles of his back, familiar lips pressed to his neck. Henry’s fingers teasing at his waistband as they stood, chest to chest. So much more flesh than Bobby was used to is closing around him.

“It’s time to lose these, I think,” David says, voice quiet but matter-of-fact. He unbuttons Henry’s pants, and then rids himself of his own, boxers banished along with them. Bobby finishes removing Henry’s lower clothing, the other waiting patiently before doing the same for him. Then it is back to touching and kissing and exploring, this time a little more heated in the knowledge there is no longer any fabric to separate them.

Henry shifts and suddenly his erection brushes against Bobby’s making the both of them quiver, clinging together, Henry’s fingers tightening at Bobby’s hips as the digits trailing in his hair pull momentarily. David gently pulls Bobby back into him, causing Henry to gasp, almost whimpering, and David rolls his eyes, reaching out to touch the young man’s face.

“Silly boy. Can’t do all this _standing_.” Then he looks thoughtful, adding, “Well, you can, but it won’t be as much fun. You’d be concentrating on balancing.”

He leads them both to the bed, prodding Bobby to guide Henry on, silently suggesting he should continue as before. Then David pulls away, a soft protest lingers on Bobby’s lips and he chuckles, rolling his eyes.

“Robert, I’ll be right back. Continue.”

David slips out the door momentarily, and Bobby takes the opportunity of having Henry all to himself, petting him from chest to groin. With a sweet curiosity, Henry is slowly discovering all the lines and curves of his new lover, fingers slowly discovering a brave new world of Bobby’s skin. The first time he strokes Henry’s cock, a soft, swift pump and then his hand is away, Henry moans hard, leaping for his mouth and burying his own in it.

The click of the door heralds David’s return, and the pair looks up expectantly at a gently smiling David at the foot of the bed. He examines the scene with a curl to his lip, enjoying the beauty of two handsome creatures curled together, panting, sweat-sheen skin shimmering in the low light.

“Both of you. Kneel.”

The obedience is nearly instant, and almost makes David purr with pleasure. He joins them on the bed, and Bobby discovers he has already prepared himself, condom in one hand and lube in the other for them. Pulling Bobby’s back against his chest, he reaches around him, sliding the condom on him in a practiced, thrusting motion that makes Bobby groan. It probably doesn’t help that Henry is watching wide-eyed, over his shoulder, biting his bottom lip. Lube is squeezed into David’s palm and achingly slicked onto Bobby’s cock, the man already panting, his hands on David’s ass, squeezing. 

David’s own shaft is trapped between them, and the twitching Bobby does is making him gasp softly. He reaches down, lubing himself well before he presses two fingers inside Bobby, twisting just like he enjoys it and Bobby moans hard, tightening around his fingers. Henry’s ears are beaming red as he watches the two, at how well David knows how to press Bobby’s buttons, and he wonders if he could ever know Bobby so well.

Pulling out of him, David reaches forward and snatches one of Bobby’s hands, putting the tube of lube in it. “It’s his turn,” He mutters into Bobby’s ear, and it makes Henry shiver, his eyes half-closing in sensual expectation.

Bobby reaches out a palm, forcing Henry down onto his hands, which makes it that much harder to watch as his new lover pumps some of the lube onto his fingers before tossing the tube away. But it doesn’t matter, because Bobby’s hand is on his hip and suddenly he has two fingers at his opening, pressing into that tight ring and forcing past it, making Henry gasp hard.

“I don’t think he’s done this before, Robert. You’re his first,” David grins triumphantly into the other man’s ear. The realization makes Bobby instantly excited and nervous all at once, especially when Henry does not deny it, but instead wiggles back on the fingers, loving the ache and stretch as if he had always known it was what he wanted.

Taking a deep breath, David adjusts himself, pressing his tip against Bobby’s ass and it gains a deep groan for his efforts as he thrusts forward, almost causing Bobby to drop forward onto Henry’s back. David fills him as far as he can, the burn making Bobby hiss as he rolls his hips slightly, adjusting to the familiar stretch.

Before Henry can react much to the pause of Bobby’s fingers they are gone, and Bobby drags him backwards a little, the tip of his dick tickling Henry’s virgin entrance. The simple thought of what’s about to happen makes Henry groan hard, his cock twitching. As Bobby slowly enters, he wraps a hand down, beginning to stroke Henry’s length to distract him from the pain. Although it doesn’t take it away, the slow hand-job helps, and Henry pants and tries to relax against the unfamiliar pressure.

David waits patiently, watching as Bobby uses what he’s taught him to school a new pupil in the art of sex. He is proud, and cannot help lavishing attentive bites and kisses along Bobby’s shoulder to show his appreciation for his lover’s skill as a teacher in his own right. Soon Henry is adjusting to Bobby’s cock, letting out little huffing whimpers, and David begins to gently thrust, drawing out only some and then thrusting back into Bobby’s warmth. It obtains the desired effect, making both Bobby and Henry moan at the same time, as Bobby bucks into Henry so that he can press back against David.

It is then a rhythm is set, and though at first it is a slow, tender pace, as Henry gets used to Bobby inside him, stuttering, he calls out for more in a lustful fashion. Bobby cannot deny him, and David would not, grinning like the Cheshire cat as the thrusting becomes hard and heated. Bobby, in the middle of it all, is spilling expletives like water. He loves David and he loves Henry, and to be inside one while the other is inside him has landed him in paradise.

Henry is nearly crying with pleasure, but when David begins to curse and his thrusts become jerky, the end is inevitable. He bends Bobby down on top of Henry, fucking him hard until he comes, the thrusting pushing Bobby deep into Henry over and over. A few thrusts more cause Bobby to topple over the edge, clinging to Henry’s back, and his fist roughly thrusting Henry’s length finally brings the youngest man into orgasm. They topple like dominoes, one after the other, and everything seems to still as Bobby groans out one last time.

They separate a little after a few moments, David doing most of the guiding, removing and disposing of condoms and handing Bobby Kleenex to do a little cleaning. Bobby cleans himself quickly then, handling Henry who is a little shaky, cleans his young lover carefully, kissing him as he does. Henry sighs into his mouth, putty in Bobby’s hands.

Sated and sleepy, David pulls back the sheets as much as he can, poking Bobby to help. Bobby lifts Henry some and shifts him under the sheets, Henry doing what he can to assist. Bobby curls around him, petting his dark curls sweat stuck to his forehead and Henry smiles at him lovingly. Last but not least, David climbs in, sliding his arms around Bobby, his chin fitting snugly into the crook of his shoulder. Bobby smoothes his hand along David’s arm, then turns his head to smile wearily at him.

His voice is a whisper when it finally comes, “Thank you.”

David merely nods, his blue eyes dark and loving. The teacher’s work is done.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the lovely Goosie, who was often my muse in those halcyon days.


End file.
